A Murder In Cross Valley
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: There's a murder in Cross Valley. No one knows who the murderer is but one person, however everyone thinks he is dead. Will he be able to tell everyone who did it before the murderer strikes again.
1. Chapter 1

**A story I came up with because well I like All My Children XD So this had to be made. Everyone is property of themselves and WWE. Enjoy :]**

**-3 am in Cross Valley, VA-**

"Man today was a tough day at work." Jay said playfully slapping his best friend Adam in the chest. They worked at the town toy factory and just gotten off from work. The night air was nice and brisk and the sky illuminated with stars.

"Yeah I wish the boss would just lay off sometimes. But at least somewhere some kids are happy with the toys we bust our asses in making" Adam said running his hand through his long blonde hair. "Hey instead of taking the long route, why not just cut through the cemetery?" Adam asked once he realized if he and Jay took the usual route they wouldn't get home til 4 am while cutting through the cemetery would cut that time in half.

"I don't know. It's kinda creepy" Jay said looking a little pale. The thought of cemeteries just freaked him out, especially the thought of going through one especially the Cross Valley Cemetery, at that, at night. "What if that guy is in there?"

"The gatekeeper. He's not going to do anything. He is just going to look at us meanly if anything."

"Fine" Jay said swallowing hard as he and Adam neared the gate to the cemetery It was locked so first Adam climbed over and Jay through their work bags over the gate and then followed. Once they were over the gate they started making their way through the dark cemetery in the direction to their apartment. "Do you smell something?" Jay asked sniffing the air.

"Did you fart?" Adam said laughing until he and Jay were staring at a face down body. "Holy fucking shit" Adam said backing up a bit.

"Holy shit..dude I told you this was bad. What the fuck do we do?" Jay asked freaking out.

"Nothing" A voice said from behind them. They both turned around and were face to face with a tall man wearing a long black trench coat and a large black hat and black combat boots. It was the gate keeper. "Forget what you saw and go home" He said in his deep voice which had not a hint of emotion for the man who was lying there lifeless in front of them.

"But there is ..." Adam began to say before Jay cut him off

"We will be going." Jay said dragging Adam towards the direction they were walking in. Once they got further away and were sure the gatekeeper wasn't following them, Jay started talking again. "Don't you find it suspicious that he told us to forget what we saw?" Jay asked noticing they were almost at the side of the cemetery where they'd climb over and arrive right in front of their house.

"Maybe we should just forget it" Adam said sounding more than spooked. "Look we can deal with this in the morning. " Adam said squeezing through the hole in the fence with Jay following him. They got into their apartment at exactly 3:32 am. "Hey I'm going to shower...don't think to long on this Jay...let's just forget it" Adam said walking into the bathroom. Jay just nodded his head and laid down. Maybe everything else would be taken care of in the morning.

**-9 am, Maryse's house-**

"How long has he been standing there?" Maria asked her blonde best friend as she sat down to read the funnies.

"I don't know. I woke up and he's just been staring blankly out the window. Stephen honey, won't you come sit for breakfast" Maryse said in her sweetest voice in hopes it would break her boyfriends stare at whatever was going on outside. He looked over at her and smiled and sat down at the table.

"You want pancakes?" Maryse asked kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. He just nodded his head yes and she went to the stove to put 4 pancakes on his plate. He kissed her to say thank you and started eating them.

"Is he ever going to talk..like ever again?" Maria asked which got her a mean glare from Stephen in response.

"Maria you know we don't talk about that" Maryse said patting Stephen's arm.

"But what even happened that made him so mute?"

"Maria, it's best we don't talk about this at the table okay" Maryse said sternly to which Maria just rolled her eyes and continued reading. "Oh Maria hurry we have to get to work and I'd love to get their early for once."

"It's not even me that makes us late. You take 20 hours in the bathroom" Maria said sticking her tongue out at Maryse who just stuck her tongue back out.

"Stephen will you be fine at home?" Maryse asked her boyfriend who was playing with his phone. He looked up to Maryse and smiled and she kissed his cheek again to which he blushed. Stephen soon got up and stood by the window again. His face became a ghostly pale and he rushed out the house without warning.

"What the fuck?" Maria asked

"I don't know what's wrong" Maryse said getting up to look out the window. "Oh it's just Adam and Jay."

"But why would he turn ghostly pale, as if he was scared if it was just them?"

" Who knows...hey you done the faster we clean up the faster we get to work" Maryse asked noticing that most of Maria's food was still on the plate.

"Yeah." Maria said giving the plate to Maryse "Just put my stuff in the fridge I'll finish it later"

"You better. I didn't cook all this for it to go to waste."

"Okay Mom" Maria said sarcastically to which Maryse hit her in the back of the head and then took her plate and put it in the fridge. Maryse started the dishes while Maria jumped into the shower. The only thing in her mind right now besides making sure Maria doesn't take 20 years in the shower is what could of possibly spooked Stephen so badly.

**-10 Am, the cop station-**

"And you guys are sure you saw a dead body there?" Officer Hager said looking at Adam and Jay as if they were completely screwed in the head.

"Yes. Why would we lie about that?" Jay asked

"I don't know. There are a lot of loonies in this town. Like your friend Stephen. After last March he became mute for no reason."

"Hey don't talk about him like that. He's not crazy" Adam said getting in Officer Hager's face.

"Adam Copeland..you know if you put your hands on me you will spend another 6 months in jail, I bet you must miss it" Officer Hager said smiling his trademark smile at him to which Adam just moved back.

"Just please believe us" Jay pleaded.

"Let's say I do believe you guys..what evidence do you guys have? Oh wait you have none. Why don't you guys stop doing acid and running through cemeteries at night."

"Please...it was traumatizing"

"I'm sure it was"

"Hager..are you giving these boys a hard time" A short woman about 5'5 came to the front desk. Officer Niedhart who is above Hager walked in and glared at him. "I hear them trying to tell you something and you are just being just as much an ass as ever" She said pushing her long blonde hair back into a pony tail. "She looked up at Jay and smiled. "Now come with me..and tell me your problem." She said leading Jay, Adam and Stephen to her office in the back of the station. "Sit down guys." She motioned to the chairs and they each took a chair and she took a seat in her chair behind her desk covered in papers and M&M wrappers. "So what's the issue?"

"We saw a dead body ma'am." Jay said looking nervous just saying the words.

"Where?" She asked taking out a note pad.

"At the cemetery" Adam said shaking his head

"Who saw it though? Just you two or was Stephen there?"

"No he wasn't there, just me and Jay."

"Can you describe to me the body?"

"No ma'am it was to dark to see any features or even hair."

"What time did you guys see this body?"

"About 3:15 am ma'am"

"Why were you in the cemetery at that time? Isn't it closed."

"Yes, but we wanted to take a short cut to get home quicker seeing as work was so stressful and we wanted to get home as soon as possible." Adam said looking straight at her.

"Okay I'll believe you. Was anyone else in the cemetery at the time?"

"Just the gate keeper" Jay responded to which Stephen's face turned ghostly white again. Any time he sees the gatekeeper or even hears about him, he remembers that time..what happened to him those 2 years ago. "You okay?" Jay asked going over to check up on his friend. Stephen just looked up to his friend and nodded his head and then Adam just rolled his eyes. He personally thinks the muteness is some sort of ruse but he just doesn't speak about it so that Jay doesn't get all preachy about compassion and shit to him.

"Mark was in the cemetery.. gosh we told him when the cemetery closes he can go home" Officer Niedhart said shaking her head. "He's a strange strange guy."

"Yeah he really is..does anyone even see him in the daylight?" Adam asked

"No. I rarely see him unless I'm going past the cemetery, part of me thinks he lives there" Officer Niedhart said with a chuckle. "But I'll take what you guys said and try to ask around the town and stuff. Just Adam..keep out of trouble. I don't want to see you in the precient again for other reasons."

"Nattie, there is a call for you on line one" Hager said coming into Officer Niedhart's office and glaring at Stephen, Adam and Jay who all returned glares back at him.

"Thank you Haggie, I'll take it from here" She said shooing him away. She picked up the phone and her eyes widened "Are you sure? Where was he last seen. Okay. I'll get right on it. Thank you" Officer Niedhart said looking down then looking up at Adam and Jay. "So, Phillip went missing. Ironically, he was last seen in the cemetery.."

"Was he really? Who saw him?" Jay asked.

"It was an anonymous tip..so I don't know" Officer Niedhart said. "I have to alert the other precient..looks like you guys were possibly telling the truth" Officer Niedhart said putting on her jacket and running out the office. Jay, Adam and Stephen left the station feeling more nervous than they did when they entered. There is possibly a murderer in Cross Valley, but who could it be?

**-12 pm, Candice's house-**

"I don't know where he could be? His phone is off. It's not like him to not answer. Even if he's upset he'd still let me, his best friend of all people get in touch with me." Candice said putting her face in her hands and starting to cry. Cody went over to her and just put his arm around her. He hated seeing Candice so upset , it just broke his heart.

"Candice, maybe he's just really depressed. You don't know with Phil. He gets into dark moods and you know he hates to subject you to them" Cody said rubbing Candice's arms. "I'm sure he's fine."

"But what if he's not..what if something happened?"

"Don't be so negative. Everything will be fine." Cody said hugging Candice closely to him. "In the meantime we should get back to the bakery...you know how Drew gets when we stay out to long for break."

"Yeah I know" Candice said getting a tissue to dry her tears. She went to the bathroom and quickly reapplied her makeup and her and Cody were on the way back to the bakery. When they finally got near the bakery, Candice started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked stopping to see what's wrong with his friend. It isn't like her to start crying so much.

"I just can't stop thinking that he could possibly be dead" Candice replied crying.

"Candice don't think like that...hey after work..we will try to break into his apartment cuz you know how he is, he will lock himself in there and seem dead to the world. He probably is just depressed...don't worry...everything will be okay" Cody said patting Candice's back.

"Okay" Candice said drying her tears. "Thanks for being such a good friend Cody" Candice said giving Cody a big hug.

_If only she thought of me as more than a friend _Cody thought as he hugged Candice. He let go and they walked into the bakery. It had an odd eerie silence to it. Drew must still be on his break then which is odd because he usually is back WAY before Candice and Cody. They just brushed it off and got back to work. Wherever Drew is , he'll be back before long.

**-12:05 pm, Drew's basement-**

"And this...you won't be making calls" Drew said breaking an iphone with a hammer. "Why would you be walking through a cemetery at night?"

"I could ask you the same fucking thing" Phil said glaring at Drew who had him tied up next to the heater.

"I was going to dig up my great aunt because she left me out of the will but you of course nosing around tried to stop me. This had to happen. Shame I had to come back later and kill that Ted kid. Put a wig on him and put him face down. People are going to think it's you at first. Though I doubt anyone cares that you are missing. You never were that important" Drew said sneering over at Drew and then bitterly laughing.

"Candice will care."

"And only her. This town doesn't need you and when I call over Evan and Glen you will be disposed of..believe me. You'd think I'd let the cops see if you are here, I don't think so. I even have the gatekeeper on my side. You are fucked. When I leave to go back to work, Glen and Evan are going to come down here and the gatekeeper will be waiting outside with his hearse. The town won't question him or what's in the back of the car. They will move you to another location and your execution will start. Damn don't you wish you'd only let me dig up my great aunt and take her precious jewels, you'd get to live, but then again... I never did like you so I was going to kill you sooner or later." Drew said laughing evilly

"You won't get away with this!" Phil screamed at Drew who took out masking tape and put it across his mouth.

"This will keep you silent. See you after my shift" Drew said bitterly going up the stairs. Phil just looked down noting that if he moved to much he'd get burned on the radiator so he just sat quietly. He knew that he'd get out of this. He didn't know when...but he knew he would get out of this alive.

**-3 PM, The bar-**

"So did you guys hear about that murder..or whatever" Mike said taking a shot of tequila

"Yeah they said they found a dead guy in the cemetery but can't make out who it is but from the hair...it looks like Phil" Nicky said frowning a bit "Poor Candice must be torn apart that's her best friend."

"I know. She must be a mess.. I wonder if she knows." Cena said taking yet another hit of vodka. He was clearly tipsy but somehow could still make sense of what was going on.

"Yeah. I'd be mad if my friend just died...but then again why the fuck would he be wandering in the cemetery at night?" JoMo asked which was a valid point. Who would be wandering the cemetery at night?

"Yeah but clearly he's not crazy if some other dude was in there and killed him." Nicky said shaking his head.

"But who in the town would have motives to kill?" Mike asked

"Probably that damn gatekeeper. He's so creepy I wouldn't be shocked if he killed half the people buried in that cemetery" Cena said shaking his head.

"Yeah that's true" JoMo said looking down. He soon reached in his pocket , answered a text then turned to the guys. "Hey, that was Maria, I have to go now." JoMo said running out of the bar the fastest a partially drunk guy could run.

"I swear she has him whipped." Mike said laughing a bit.

"Yeah really." Nicky said laughing.

"But he never really runs out...I wonder if shit's okay? Maybe its Stephen. She does seem to be annoyed with him often and complains about him ALL THE TIME" Cena said rubbing his temples remembering all the times Maria would interrupt guys night to call JoMo and just bitch and complain about Stephen.

"Yeah that's true..but maybe it's something else" Nicky said looking down.

"Yeah maybe...hey you guys wanna go now? Looks like all the lameo's are coming into the bar" Mike said noticing that people he just didn't like were walking into the bar.

"Yeah we should" Nicky said getting his coat. They left the bar swiftly and ran into Maryse who was with Candice who was crying her eyes out.

"What happened here?" Cena asked looking over at Candice who looked like a mess.

"Phil is dead." Candice said crying.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Mike asked

"As in he's dead stupid" Maryse said rudely causing Mike to glare at her.

"They found his body in the cemetery" Candice said crying. Everyone just took turns hugging her, the only thing going on in everyone's minds was that there was a murderer and Death Valley...who could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who are already reading this and like it. You're awesome :] Now onto chapter 2. Don't own anyone. Everyone is property of themselves and WWE. Enjoy :]**

**-12 AM, The old light house by the dock-**

"Take the sack off his head" Drew ordered as Evan and Glen were moving Phil from the back of the gate keeper's hearse into the light house. Evan removed the sack and Phil was passed out.

"He looks dead." Evan said looking at Phil.

"Now he can't be dead that would ruin all the fun for me" Drew said with a smirk. He went to the far corner and opened a secret hatch. He held it open ad Glen and Evan walked down while carrying Phil and he went down and made sure he secured the hatch closed. "Put him in the chair" Drew motioned for Glen and Evan to place Phil in the only chair in the room. It was so dirty and would be certain to give someone splinters. Drew was just thankful he wasn't the one who was going to be put in the chair.

"The town is going to realize that isn't Phil sooner or later...Cody is going to know it's Ted...what do we do then?" Glen asked sitting on the floor by what used to be a picture of the sea that was far more than worn out now.

"Oh I've plotted that out. Evan...You know what to do right?" Drew said getting the rope to tie Phil to the chair.

"Yes, for just in case reasons but I don't think Cody will notice when he's probably far to busy trying to get with Candice. This is great because that kills 2 birds with one stone. She's to busy being sad and Cody is to busy chasing tail for anyone to notice Ted is missing, since they are the only two who would care." Evan said lighting a cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

"Good." Drew said pushing up the hatch. "Let's go...we need to make an escape before this gets suspicious."

"Right? Did you plant the other evidence?" Glen asked

"Yeah...don't worry bout it" Drew said smiling before they climbed out the hatch. "I'll come see how he's doing tomorrow" Drew said moving a dirty tattered chair over the hatch so that even if Phil got up, he'd never get out. Glen, Drew and Evan ran into the back of the hearse and the gate keeper drove on. None of them even looked back, even spoke on the way home. Phase one of Drew's plan was done. If only Phil could have left well enough alone, he wouldn't be in this mess.

**-1 Am/The Toy Factory -**

"Hey Jay….did you just see the gatekeepers hearse speed by….or was that just me?" Adam said nudging his best friend without breaking his gaze outside.

"I didn't see anything." Jay said shaking his head. "Now get back to the belt we only have a couple more things to assemble."

"I know but…."

"Adam…just calm down…"

"Jay are you okay? You haven't been okay since yesterday?"

"Well we only saw a dead body in the cemetery…I don't think I'd exactly be positive."

"I know it was trauma … but don't think about it…we get off work in about an hour…it's going to be fine."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Hey tomorrow is our day off how bout I pick us up some beers…does that make you feel better?"

"Yeah….I think so."

"Alright cheer up…it's going to be fine…alright?"

"Okay." Jay said walking back over to his place on the line with Adam following behind him. Jay hasn't slept at all since yesterday and he can't wrap his head around what's happening. I mean it's not his fault Phil went missing or even "died" but it's the fact that he saw a body and that he can't stop thinking of the people who might have cared for Phil and how bad they must feel that bothers him.

**-The Raging Cheetah Club -**

"I can't stop thinking of how bad Candice feels" Cody said taking another shot and frowning. He's been out since Maryse took Candice home and said she wouldn't need Cody to stay for support. He went to the club with Nicky and Mike in an attempt of feeling better but nothing seems to work.

"She's going to be fine." Nicky said eating one of his chicken fingers. "She's with Maryse…she's going to be okay."

"Yeah well I wish I could help her in some way" Cody said taking another shot.

"I think you've been hitting those a little hard." Mike said taking the next shot glass before Cody did. "You can't just drown your sorrow like this."

"Whatever…man I wish I was the one who died instead of Phil." Cody said crying into his sleeve. "Then she wouldn't have to be so upset. She doesn't even want me...why do I even try."

"STOP IT!" Nicky said slamming his cup down. "Cody you can't just give up on life because one girl doesn't like you. There are plenty of people who'd want you."

"Well…she's the only one I want." Cody said looking down. "She's the only person I want to be with." When Cody said that something came over Nicky and he just stomped out of the club. Mike told the bartender to watch Cody and then ran after Nicky who was stomping up the block.

"Nicky…Nicky wait!"

"No. Mike...whatever." Nicky said without even turning to Mike.

"Nicky to be fair...he doesn't know…and he's not gay…you gotta understand he won't return those feelings." Mike said when he finally caught up with Nicky. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Nicky said with tears in his bright blue eyes.

"Nicky please don't feel bad you will find someone."

"Yeah…but not Cody."

"I know…Hey tell you what…John is out with Maria, how bout after we are done at the bar, you come and sleepover so you aren't alone tonight."

"You mean it Mike."

"Yeah…it'll be a Brooder…cut sleepovers sound to lame."

"A Brooder? Well okay. I'll come." Nicky said smiling.

"Okay. Now let's just get back into the bar…I think we left Cody in there to long and he's probably passed out on the floor."

"Yeah...poor thing."

"I know. " Mike said turning towards the direction of the club. They didn't have to go far seeing as a drunk Cody was being carried out by the security and he was flailing and kicking and screaming.

"What happened?" Nicky asked the body guard as Mike took hold of Cody.

"He was starting fights with random people we couldn't have him in there." The bodyguard said. "I advise you take him home now…he's a little more than tipsy. Don't let him back in here till he's straightened up." The bodyguard said turning and walking back into the club.

"Shit Cody...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Mike asked.

"Candice…." Was all Cody said before he passed out. Mike had Nicky help him carry Cody the 6 blocks to his house and put Cody on his bed and kept the door open just in case. Nicky just sat on the couch clutching the blanket draped over the back of the couch while Mike went to the kitchen and made tea for him and Nicky but when he was done, Nicky was already passed out on the couch. Cody however woke up and was puking all over the place. Mike sighed at the fact he was going to have to possibly burn his sheets but he still went in and rubbed Cody's back while he puked. All he could think was that John was lucky he was dealing with this right now. His best friend's heart and his other best friend puking everything. Wherever John was, he was having a better time then him that was for sure.

**-Maryse's house/Maria's room-**

"But Maria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Jomo said dodging Vases and other various things being thrown at him.

"Yes you did. If you care so fucking much about Candice, then why don't you go cuddle on the couch with her in the living room." Maria said throwing pillows at JoMo who was dodging them still.

"But Maria, her best friend is dead. You were being so selfish about it. She's upset..How could you tell her to just get over it?"

"Because she should!"

"Maria that's so mean."

"Well if I'm so mean then maybe we should break up."

"Maria…not this again please."

"No please…give me a reason why we shouldn't break up."

"We just … I'm sorry."

"You aren't. You still feel bad."

"Why do I feel you hate Candice?"

"Oh REALLY? You are just noticing this."

"But why?"

"Because of how she leads on my step brother."

"Cody is a big boy he can handle shit on his own."

"No he can't. She's leading him on and he cries over her all the time and she's oblivious to him. Her best friend is dead why I'm mad she isn't the one who died."

"Maria…do you mean that?" Candice said appearing at the doorway to Maria's room.

"Of course she didn't." JoMo said running over to hug Candice but she pushed him away.

"Maria….I'm not leading anyone on." Candice said threw tears. "Cody doesn't even like me in that way."

"Oh don't play dumb you know he does and you lead him on cut you know you have him." Maria said glaring at Candice. Maryse ran into the room with Stephen behind his eyes a little bit.

"What the fuck is going on…it's almost 3 am?" Maryse asked tapping her foot impatiently. Stephen was mocking her a little bit but she turned around and glared at him so he stopped. "What are you even fighting about?"

"Maria thinks I'm leading on Cody." Candice said glaring at Maria who just rolled her eyes.

"Maria not this shit again." Maryse said shaking her head. "Maria she doesn't even know he likes her."

"He does?" Candice asked wide eyed.

"Yes" Maryse said patting Candice's shoulder. "He's just to shy to tell you."

"Oh…" Candice said looking down.

"But don't for a second think you are leading him on … you're not…" Maryse said giving Maria a hug which made her huff in disapprovement. "Maria I think you need to take a walk and calm down."

"Whatever." Maria said walking out of the apartment. She walked down the block til she was met by a guy wearing a cloak. Before she could scream for help she was hit in the back of the head and thrown in the trunk of a car. When she finally woke up she was in an unfamiliar place.

"HELP..ANYONE" She screamed noting her arms were tied behind her back. "PLEASE SOMEONE..."

"Shut up!" Someone screamed from the top of the stairs. She recognized that voice. Evan? But what the hell would he be doing…Why would he do this?"

"Evan? IS THAT YOU? PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE HERE TO SAVE ME" Maria screamed through tears

"Oh Maria...what if I told you that is the last thing I'm here for." Evan said coming down the stairs twisting a cigarette in his hands. "Why were you out late alone…and in this night gown to…does John just want his girlfriend to get….violated…does he not care for you anymore? Well Maria…I care…I care deeply. Deeply for you…see I watched you from afar…I watched you run into the arms of the wrong men and you always think of that Little Evan Bourne, he wouldn't hurt anyone…but I won't, not unless provoked…and getting with John has provoked the worst in me dear Maria…you unleashed the monster." Evan said caressing her cheek making her wince with his every word. "Maria…you won't be getting away from me…Not now…Not ever again." Evan said holding Maria's face in his hands and blowing smoke in her face. "Now be a dear and don't scream again…or I'll have Glen take care of you…I don't think you want that…I'll bring down food in the morning…for now sleep tight my angel." Evan said patting her head and kissing her cheek. Maria did everything in her power not to just scream at Evan but she knew that wouldn't be affective so she tried to sleep and prayed when she woke up this was just a hellish nightmare inside of a hellish nightmare.

**-The Police station/10 pm-**

"Are you serious? Well thank you. Alright...Not much really…Maria…she went missing last night apparently…yeah I know…we are always busy at the Cross Valley precient..Always…Well I'll get back to you later…thanks for the information...Take care." Ms Niedhart said putting the receiver down. She just got an interesting lead in her case on Phillip Jack Brooks…he might not be dead. "Haggie come here. Need to tell ya something." She said calling out her room when Officer Hager went walking by.

"Yes maam" He said walking in eating a donut.

"Brooks…he's not dead…turns out the autopsy found out that is Ted Dibiase…who was found dead."

"Old man Dibiase's kid? Did anyone tell Cody?"

"No…we haven't told the other citizens and I don't want you telling anyone til we get everything in line okay"

"Yes maam." Hager said looking down

"Haggie! Dude…have you heard?" Cena said running into the office.

"Heard what?" Haggie asked as he was about to sit down at his desk.

"Cody…he's in the hospital."

"WHY?"

"Dude I don't know but we have to visit."

"I can't just leave I'm on shift."

"Well get off we need to see Cody."

"I'll try to get off but I doubt boss lady is letting me go anywhere."

"How bout I go and tell you what's going on."

"That's a better plan...and Cena…I got something I do have to tellyou but you can't tell anyone….meet me when my shifts over at 3 at the coffee house….this news are beyond juicy..." Haggie said smiling. Chief Niedhart should know better than to trust anything to Haggie. Especially if it was going to break Cody's spirit…he'd show Cody…he'd get him back for what he did to him months ago. And if telling him his best friend is dead is the way to start…then he will do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who enjoy this story and give me the courage to keep going with it :] Onto chapter 3. I don't own anyone they own themselves and are property of WWE. Enjoy :]**

**-The Hospital/2pm-**

"Cody…you've been signed out…here's your stuff" The nurse said bringing in a white bag full of Cody's clothes. He looked at her oddly but took the clothes and got off the bed and went and changed in the bathroom. The nurse led him out to the lobby where he was met with Evan who was wearing a black hoodie and dirty blue jeans.

"Why did you sign me out?" Cody asked.

"We'll talk about that later." Evan said smirking at Cody which made Cody feel beyond uneasy. "Come now….I left the car on." Evan said turning to walk out the hospital and Cody followed. They got to the car and Cody noticed someone in the backseat….it was Maria. Tied up with duct tape around her mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing…I'm going to…." Cody was cut off by a sleep that fell over him. Evan smiled and put his stun gun back on the side next to him and started his car. He drove down to his house and called Glen to help him get Cody and Maria downstairs.

"Why did you take Cody?" Glen asked.

"Believe me…there was a reason." Evan said tying Maria back to the radiator.

"Where should we put him?"

"Oh just put him over there" Evan said pointing to a pile of dirt by a wall with shackles on it. "Chain him and strip him of his clothing…we have to burn it."

"Why?"

"Because when we are done with him….we can't afford for there to be anything of him left behind. "

"Well I'm sure whatever we do to him…we can do it with his clothes on." Glen said as he finished shackling Cody to the wall.

"Come here Glen." Evan said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Glen said standing over Evan. Evan reached up and pushed Glen down to his level. "I suggest you don't question me or it will be you and Cody who go missing. Do I make myself completely fucking clear?"

"Yes boss." Glen said blinking and then standing fully upright.

"Good. Now go get me McIntyre."

"For what?"

"Well he didn't hold up his side of the bargain."

"What do you mean?"

"They found out it wasn't Phil that was dead…and now I have to go into town and pose as my innocent self to cover up his mess. Oh if Drew only knew what he got into when I agreed to work with him...doesn't he know…he's really just working for me." Evan said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag and turned to go upstairs. "We can worry about Cody's clothes later….we have other things to do. I expect that you watch over them while I'm out playing my other self for the city."

"Yes sir."

"Good. When I'm done make sure after work McIntyre is in my house. We have a lot…to discuss…he won't fuck around this town anymore…that's for damn sure."

**-John's POV-**

"What do you mean he was signed out? By who?" John asked the head nurse who just gave John the sign out sheet. "Who the fuck is Ivan Baron?"

"I don't know sir he was wearing a black hoodie. Please keep your voice down." The nurse said taking the sign out sheet and putting it back on the other nurse's desk

"Shouldn't you guys I don't know ask for identification before letting people sign people the fuck out."

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No I'll just go. This hospital...with the murders going on you'd think you guys wouldn't just release people to random suspicious looking characters but I Guess anything to keep you guys in business right?" John snapped and then walked out the hospital. He made sure to mass text everyone and tell them what happened. The first person to text him back was Evan Bourne who sounded distraught... _deeply_ distraught and he wanted to talk to John. John found it strange that Evan Bourne, who doesn't even talk to Cody was so upset but figured Evan is just sensitive and gets upset easily. He agreed to meet Evan at the coffee shop in 10 minutes and got in his car and drove as fast as he could there. When he got there Evan was standing there wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans and sunglasses.

"Hey Evan" John said as he walked over to Evan after parking his car.

"Hey John" Evan said running over to hug John. He removed his sunglasses and revealed tears.

"Awh man is you okay?"

"Well how can I be okay? There is a crazed murderer psychopath running our town killing and kidnapping people…how can I be sure I won't be next…it's not like I'd be able to even protect myself." Evan said breaking down into tears.

"Oh Evan…I'd be there for you…"

"I know but what if they come after you next…then what."

"Evan I can protect myself…I know I can…there is nothing that guy can dish out that I can't handle." John said with a smile fixing the cap on his head because for some reason he was starting to sweat.

"Well thanks for the offer of security…it makes me feel semi better."

"Awh well don't worry…everything will be fine….hey why are we outside we can be inside getting coffee and coffee cakes and other random good stuff."

"Oh right...let's get inside." Evan said and John and him walked into the coffee shop. They were about to sit down but Evan excused himself to the bathroom. Evan walked to the bathroom and made sure every stall was empty before taking out his phone and making a call.

"Glen...you don't know how easy it is to manipulate these fools."

"Well Evan you've been doing it for years…stuff happens…people go missing…they never know it's you cept the people who see you in their last glimpse of light before crossing to the other side…I am fond of your work…almost jealous even."

"Enough praising you can do that when I get home…I gained John's security…meaning he will always be with me when I go out giving me time to perfect my scared wittle self for the town for when Cody's dead body resurfaces….they REALLY don't think it's me. Everyone always believes John and goes with what he says right? Well if I am always with him I'm washed of the murder. We are framing everything on McIntyre. Make sure he has as much physical contact with Cody as possible. I perfected the plan while John was talking to me comforting my tears."

"You really don't waste time."

"Time is valuable…and it won't be wasted…not on my part."

"Well when are you coming home sir?"

"After I get drink my coffee and have some coffee cake it's to die for Glen…to die for." Evan said smirking before hanging up his phone. He walked out the bathroom skipping to a happy tone but had to calm it down before John caught on something was wrong.

"You were in there a while you okay?" John asked as Evan sat down.

"Yeah just had beans this morning." Evan replied with a nervous smile.

"Awh man those just ease themselves out" John said laughing.

"Yeah they really do." Evan said shaking his head and taking a bite of his coffee cake. He was enjoying it till the coffee shop door swung open. Detective Chris Jericho just walked in. Great. He's always called when unexplained happenings happen and even though Evan knew this wasn't avoidable...he'd prefer that Jericho wasn't called being he was the most annoying human being and if Evan didn't want everything to go smoothly he would of killed Jericho when he had the chance to.

"So have you guys heard about the murders of Ted Dibiase, possibly Phil Brooks and the kidnapping of Maria Kanellis and Cody Rhodes…." Jericho asked everyone he walked by. Everyone said yes but said no to having any clues to who did it. Jericho finally came up to Evan and John and asked and Evan burst into tears.

"What's wrong with him?" Jericho asked.

"He's really scared they are going to come after him." John said rubbing Evan's back.

"They very well could…Evan is probably one of the easiest targets being he's all innocent and dainty like."

"That's not helping Jericho…" John said glaring at him. "But I offered to watch over him and stuff."

"Yeah he's going to need it." Jericho said turning on his heel "Call me if you guys get any clues to what's going on."

"Will do." John said as Jericho made his way out of the coffee shop. "You okay…calm down Evan." John said still rubbing Evan's back.

"I can't. I never realized everyone saw me as so weak…now I know that I'll get caught even with your help."

"No you won't…just when you go out call me...and I'll come get you...wherever you gotta go."

"Really?"

"Yup..Anything to help calm ya down."

"But don't you have a job."

"I work in my recording studio. Still trying to turn out those albums…I know one day…I'll get into the rap game. I made a song about what's going on just gotta finish it…you are welcome to write me a verse." John said producing a pad and pencil and passing it to Evan. "It's basically about the murders and disappearances do just put what you got."

"I can't rap though…"

"Just make words rhyme...it's going to be fine."

"Oh okay..." Evan said taking the pad then smirking inside. He was going to make the most obvious yet non obvious verse ever. It only took him 2 minutes to jot down. He gave John the pencil then looked it over and smiled a bit. "Do you want me to read it?"

"Sure spit it to me."

"Excuse me?"

"That means rap it to me."

"Oh okay… _You never know who's in the town. Funny shit is going down. Can't trust anyone not even me, not even you. You never know who that murderer is and what they going to do. You think you safe you think it's good. Looking at people thinking they never would. When everyone is a damn suspect. No one knows what to expect. But the murderer can be anyone even right next to you…and if that was the fucking case what you gonna do?"_

"Wow Evan…" John said taking the pad and putting it back in his pocket. "That was pretty good…cryptic but good."

"Well I do enjoy Eminem."

"Yeah that was some 3 AM shit right there."

"Yeah it is one of my favorites." Evan said smirking considering the subject matter of that song and what he's doing and about to do. "Hey could you drop me off home?"

"Sure." John said pushing out his chair and getting up. Evan followed John to his car and the drive home was very quiet. Evan thanked John for dropping him off and John didn't leave till Evan was in the house. When he saw Evan was finally in he drove off and continued onto his home. He still feels awkward and feels Evan's verse secretly has an underlying message but he's not going to think to into it.

**-Jay and Adam's house-**

"So Maria just walked out and got kidnapped…well at least she won't have JoMo on the leash she has him on." Adam said shaking his head.

"Yeah but Cody went missing to…like he got signed out the hospital apparently by some dude no one even knows." Jay said looking down.

"Well it's possible that everyone doesn't know everyone in this town."

"I know but still...it seems suspicious."

"You are sounding as paranoid as that Evan kid probably is…he's probably terrified…at least you could protect yourself…he can't."

"That's terrible…maybe we should offer to help him."

"He lives with Glen…he'll be fine."

"But what if Glen goes out….."

"Jay calm the fuck down." Adam said getting up to get the door. It was just Stephen and he had his same mortified look he always has. "You okay?" Adam asked and Stephen just nodded his head and walked in.

"What's up?" Jay asked. Stephen signed that he was okay and Jay smiled. "Well that's good."

"I'm mad we had to learn sign language to talk to a dude who can fucking talk and chooses not to!" Adam said getting irritated.

"Adam stop being so fucking heartless!"

"Jay stop being hyper sensitive!"

"You were never this much a dick before!"

"You sound like such a girl…I'm going for a walk...I can't deal with you." Adam said grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment. Stephen looked at Jay and signed he was sorry if whatever happened was his fault.

"It's not your fault Stephen…Adam's just been ….really…different…and bi polar recently." Stephen signed why and Jay just shrugged. He just hoped whatever was bothering his friend would stop.

**-The park-**

"This is all your fucking fault Cody went to the hospital and got fucking kidnapped you fucking whore." Nicky screamed at Candice while he was being held back by Mike. "He liked you and you couldn't just stop leading him on for ten fucking minutes could you. You fucking bitch just because your friend is missing and hopefully dead oh I hope he's fucking dead because you will feel true pain you frigid whore."

"Calm the fuck down." Maryse screamed at him. "What is wrong with you? You don't even care for Cody."

"I love Cody…." Nicky answered frowning.

"Oh my God…." Maryse said looking at Nicky.

"But it doesn't matter…he's not gay and he'd never get over Candice anyway. He drunk because of you. He ended up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning BECAUSE OF YOU CANDICE... and now he got kidnapped BECAUSE OF YOU. I hope you feel fucking happy." Nicky screamed at Candice struggling against Mike's grip. "Just let me go Mike. LET ME FUCKING GO."

"No you are not in the right state of mind right now." Mike said holding onto Nicky a little tighter.

"I…is this really my fault?" Candice said looking down and before she could finish her thoughts Drew came running into the park angrily.

"You do realize your break was over 2 hours ago right?" Drew said glaring at her. "Get to the fucking bakery before I fire you." Drew said bitterly. "I gave you time away for your friends alleged passing but now this is ridiculous. Cody is fucking missing...I might as well fucking run the bakery on my own." Drew said spitting a bit while he talked.

"I'm sorry." Candice said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh you are about to be real fucking sorry. Let's go." Drew said dragging her out the park. Maryse tried to stop him but Drew hissed at her and she backed away.

"What the fuck is his problem?" JoMo asked.

"Well his employee did go missing…." Mike said looking around the park.

"Let me go now" Nicky screamed finally getting out of Mike's grip.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you liked Cody." Maryse said.

"No one knew…know one but Mike…its fine…it's useless anyway."

"Awh don't give up on love."

"Why? He won't want me...no one would. I'm like the only gay guy in this town and it's not like I have money to get out of here so I'm going to die alone…the only gay guy in Cross Valley. I can't wait." Nicky said through tears stomping out the park.

"Awh man." JoMo said looking down. "I feel bad for him."

"I know and we shouldn't let him off alone...with crazy people running around…he could get hurt." Mike said walking towards the direction Nicky stomped off to.

"Yeah let's just go after him...come on Maryse…Stephen would kill us if something happened to you." John said grabbing Maryse's arm and pulling her lightly towards the exit. They could only hope they'd get to Nicky before anyone else did.

**-The Light house-**

"What the fuck is happening?" Phil asked looking around his surroundings.

"Oh you…dear Phil…what are we going to do with you? This is why you are so unlikable in town. Asking things so harshly…you have manners...use them." Evan said caressing Phil's face causing him to wince.

"Where am I?" Phil asked.

"Say please and I'll tell you."

"Please…tell me where I am."

"Good." Evan said patting Phil's head. "You are in the basement of the old lighthouse."

"Why?"

"Because…we aren't killing you outright…in fact…we need you to kill someone."

"I rather die then work for you."

"That can be arranged….."

"NO … never mind...who or what am I killing…"

"Oh you will know in due time…but if you fuck up I will take you out back and Old Yeller you. " Evan said smiling as he went to untie Phil. He tried to run for the door but Mark stepped in front of it.

"You aren't leaving." Mark said pushing Phil down with such force that he hit his head on the floor and passed out. "Oh…won't Drew be mad we hurt him."

"After tonight…we won't have to worry about Drew at all…"

"What do you mean?"

"Mark…in due time you will see…in due time….you will see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks first to truebeliever831 for the reviews and kind words :] It means a lot. Now onto chapter 4...maybe some things will get figured out here.**

**-Evan's basement-**

"My my Nicky…never thought you'd stray from the pack." Evan said looking at Nicky who Glen dropped on the floor after have abducted him while he was crying in the park. Evan just came home after threatening Phil and leaving him under heavy guard with Mark so he was now home to check on Maria and Cody and now he has Nicky in front of him.

"What…what are you doing?" Nicky asked scared.

"Come with me to the basement. Glen help him up!" Evan ordered as Glen helped Nicky on his feet and walked behind Evan. "Glen here" Evan said as he thru the duct tape at Glen. "Tape his mouth…I don't want him to scream when I show him what I've collected down here." Evan said smirking. Glen ductaped Nicky's mouth and they walked down to the basement. Maria was passed out but Cody was wide awake. Evan pulled Nicky over to Cody and smiled. "Now I know you like Cody…but do you like him enough…to die for him." Evan said staring at Nicky. "I mean…he never returned your feelings and all because of Candice…but you'd die for him…isn't that right…give me the answer ….the clock is tick tick ticking away and my hand is on the trigger and I warn you I am quite trigger happy." Evan said smiling and ripping the tape viciously off Nicky's face. "So will you die to save him and have him not even grateful for you…or will you let him die and join us?"

"I…."

"You what Nicky?" Evan said pulling out the gun from his pocket and spinning the barrel while pointing it at Nicky's head. "You have less than 2 seconds but I don't think I can hold off for that long."

"Kill him!" Nicky said coldly and Evan did just that. He shot Cody twice and told Glen to clean up the mess. Evan took Nicky upstairs and made sure he wouldn't turn on him. "What...what are you doing?" Nicky asked timidly.

"Just hold still." Nicky said taking out a pipe and getting it hot. He held out Nicky's arm and burnt him. Nicky let out a wail but Evan quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh...This is so you know…you work for me now…you try and turn me in…you will die…do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Nicky said through tears.

"Where is your stuff…whose house at least?"

"My house …"

"Well move all your clothes and anything of value in here by 8 pm tonight…you will be on your first mission…with Phil..."

"So he's not dead."

"No...Not yet at least." Evan said letting out the evilest laugh. Glen came upstairs carrying a black bag which he could tell Cody was in it. "And where do you expect to dump that?"

"Drew's backyard." Glen responded.

"Did Drew even touch Cody or the bag like I asked while I was gone….I bet not."

"No...He did...while you were gone Drew came over and saw Cody…he didn't question it though he tried to wake Cody up and what not …. I told him to help me with this specific bag…Drew is fucked."

"Oh Glen…I taught you so well."

"Yes sir you did." Glen said smiling.

"I didn't even have to remind you to wear gloves...you are doing great…I might even let you take the night off tonight. I mean I do have Nicky now…you can be in charge of Maria."

"Thanks boss."

"No no…thank you." Evan said smiling and then turning back to Nicky. "You…you are going to do great things for me….I can tell it."

"But what are your motives….I'm sure Cody didn't have to die…"

"Oh believe me….he did….and the next people that are on my list….they have reason...I will tell you these reasons in due time…in due time."

**-The Lighthouse-**

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Phil asked struggling to undo the ties behind his back. He tried a few more times but just gave up and sighed.

"I can't tell you anything" The gatekeeper's heavy voice replied.

"But please…what did I even do to deserve this. I know Drew's motive wasn't to only cover up murdering Ted…I know it's not only that….there has to be a bigger plan…"

"I can tell you one thing…none of this…was Drew's motive."

"What?"

"I told you too much. Just shut up. I'm watching you till Evan comes back."

"Is this all Evan's plot."

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"And if I am what are you going to do? Who are you going to call? I'm pretty sure everyone forgot all about you."

"I'm sure Candice didn't at least."

"Well believe me…she might not be around to miss you after awhile."

"What does that mean?"

"Take it anyway you want." The gatekeeper said pulling his hat down low. "Take it anyway your little heart desires."

**-The Police Station-**

"Oh Officer Niedhart…I'm so glad I ran into you." Evan said running into the police station in tears.

"Evan what happened" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Cody went missing! And I know where he was last."

"Where was he?"

"He was at Drew's house…Drew signed him out under a fake name and God only knows what he's done now!"

"Oh how would you know that?"

"I heard him telling someone over the phone when I was walking by his house the other day…he was quite boastful about it."

"Well I'll send Haggie and Jericho on the case!"

"Thank you. Can I stay here…so I feel safe?"

"Sure Evan." Officer Niedhart said as she went to get Hager and Jericho and send them on to Drew's house. They didn't even question it they just went without a fight and Officer Niedhart went into her office while Evan followed.

"I heard you've asked Cena for his services to watch you."

"Yes…but I didn't want to wake him so early so I came out alone. I bought pepper spray I should be fine" Evan said laughing showing Officer Niedhart the can he had.

"Oh Evan…you are just too cute I swear. But you have nothing to fear because if Drew is the one we are looking for…everything will be fine."

"I hope so..." Evan said pouting. He was going to say something when Officer Niedharts phone starting ringing off the hook. She answered it and her eyes widened. She quickly hung up and got up and headed for the door. "What happened?" Evan asked innocently.

"Cody was found dead in Drew's backyard. I'm going to drive you on home…we have a lot to investigate." Officer Niedhart said running out the station with Evan slowly following. She got Evan in her car and sped to his house and dropped him off before continuing to Drew's house. Evan walked up the stairs and Nicky opened the door. He looked like he was crying and Evan slammed the door and pushed Nicky against it angrily.

"Why does it look like you have been crying...? I let you keep your life and you cry…maybe I should have killed you." Evan snarled.

"No I just feel bad for Cody…"

"Well don't. He had to die…don't tell me you still care for him…he never wanted you Nicky…no one ever will…"

"Don't say that."

"But it's true. You were made to work for me as Glen was, as Mark was, and as you now are. You weren't meant to fall in love…none of you were…you were meant to be so cold that you kill in cold blood and get my duties done. Why do shit alone when I have you guys."

"That's terrible…"

"But its true…has my lovely Maria woken up?"

"I didn't check." Nicky replied and to that Evan smacked him in the face.

"I told you to check on her…I'll do it myself…but first." Evan said as he ran into his room. He went and pulled out a silk purple nightie. "I'm going to put her in this." Evan said as he skipped off down the stairs. Nicky just stood by the window gazing out the outside. He knew he couldn't leave for some reason so he just stood outside wishing he could feel the cool breeze on what was probably a very dark day for everyone else in Cross Valley.

**-Down in the basement-**

"Good Morning my love." Evan said in a sing song voice to which Maria's eyes fluttered open.

"I was hoping this was just a nightmare." She said closing her eyes again.

"A nightmare…why this is the beginning of the most fantastic dream." Evan said kissing her cheek. "I brought you something." Evan said showing her the nightie.

"I don't want to wear that."

"Oh?" Evan said producing a gun from his back pocket. "I think you do and I suggest you go and put it on." He said smiling widely because he now knows he has his way.

"I'd rather die than do anything for you."

"Just like your step brother did."

"What…Cody died?"

"How did you not wake up….you know who killed him?"

"You?"

"No because I know how much your step brother meant to you….Nicky shot him...in cold blood…all because he wouldn't return his feelings…isn't that sad."

"Nicky shot Cody?"

"Yes he did…and he's upstairs…celebrating…"

"That….doesn't sound like Nicky."

"Unrequited feelings really alter a persons morale Maria."

"But that's crazy…I mean I knew he liked Cody…I never knew …he'd kill."

"Well…no one thought he'd kill…he still did it…I tried to stop me oh believe me...I'm like but what about Maria…he didn't care…just just wanted Cody dead." Evan said mock frowning. Maria just sobbed and Evan held her to his chest "I know it's terrible…"

"What am I going to do?" She asked through her tears.

"Change into this nightie that's what you are going to do."

"Fine…I have nothing else to live for..."

"That's the spirit!" Evan said smiling. He took Maria upstairs…her hands still tied behind her back and bought her to the bathroom. He ran the water and brushed her hair back as she cried. Once the water was at a nice temperature he untied her so she could take her clothes off and jump into the tub.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Oh Maria…I wouldn't miss this for the world." Evan said sitting on the toilet as she got into the shower. She tried to pretend he wasn't there but she couldn't get over the face he was making…this blank stare, like he was staring into her soul. She quickly showered and Evan grabbed her to him and kissed her. "I love you Maria." He said smiling. "Now what do you say?"

"No…."

"Maria….you love me…just say it…"

"I could never love you…."

"Maria….don't break my heart like this….it'll be the last thing you ever do so help me God."

"I love you."

"Good." He said embracing her. "Put the nightie on."

"But what about a bra and panties."

"Oh you don't need that." Evan said smirking as Maria reluctantly slid the nightie on. Once it was on he put her clothes in the hamper and tied her hands back behind her back and bought her to the living room where Nicky was sitting.

"Maria! Are you okay?" Nicky asked running over to her to which Maria just spit on him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You killed my brother you asshole!" Maria said through tears.

"I…."

"You what Nicky? Are you sorry now…you killed my brother all because he didn't love you? You knew he wasn't gay…what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"But…."

"But nothing…you fucking jerk. I hope you get killed."

"That….That is the worst thing anyone ever said to me."

"Well it's fucking true…. All because of Candice….wait….this is all Candice's fault." Maria said blinking as if she just got an epiphany.

"Yeah well if you think about it…Candice is the reason Cody got drunk and ended up in the hospital…Candice is the reason….that Nicky's feelings were never returned…Candice is probably the reason Phil went missing and that Ted died….she should be stopped." Evan said sipping on his tea.

"But how?" Maria asked.

"Maria please…don't try to agree with him." Nicky tried to warn but Evan smacked him down.

"Nicky I'd hate to have to tie you down to…."

"Sorry Evan…"

"You should be." Evan said glaring at Nicky but then turning his gaze to Maria. "I know how we can stop her…but not yet…let her feel some misery for a bit."

"Wait what are you plotting."

"Just shh and watch TV…The Price is Right is on...I love this show." Evan said putting his arm around Maria while Nicky just got up and walked into the bathroom. The black eye he now had….if only…if only he didn't storm out of the park….all this could have been avoided.

**-Cena's house-**

"What do you mean Nicky went missing?" Cena asked wide eyed.

"As in he left the park and never returned back to the apartment." Mike said shaking his head.

"You don't think…"

"I hope he didn't get murdered….. Did you hear they found Cody's body in McIntyre's yard….just what the fuck was that….I fear for Nicky, wherever the fuck he is, he can't protect himself."

"I fear for Evan I'm supposed to be watching him….hey come with me to come visit the kid."

"No thanks…Glen frequents his house…I don't wanna see him he creeps me out."

"Well now you stated that…I'm sure Glen is watching him in the house…nothing to worry about right."

"Yeah if that guy can't take the dude out…then I don't know what you think you'd be doing for him."

"That is very true."

"It's odd that both Maria and Cody and now Nicky went missing….there has to be some sort of motive going on..."

"Well they didn't find Maria or Nicky at Drew's house soo…."

"He could be hiding their body's elsewhere."

"Yeah he could be…but are we even sure Drew killed Cody…"

"Well his body didn't just end up in his backyard for no reason."

"Yeah but he could have gotten framed….because I have a feeling after Drew gets taken in…more murders will happen."

"And what possible other people do you have pegged for doing such things."

"I'm not sure…we just gotta sit and watch."

"And wait for everyone else to die…that's not smart."

"No just see if any obvious clues come out."

"Detective Jericho is on the job….we have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you are right Mike…I really hope you are right."

**-The Park-**

"Stephen…I'm so glad you could meet me on such short notice." Glen said walking towards Stephen.

"No time for small talk just tell me what to do so I can protect my friends." Stephen said looking up at Glen.

"My it's been forever since I've heard that voice…just remembered how annoying it was."

"Shut up and just tell me what to do."

"Well who is it you wanted saved again?"

"Maryse, Adam and Jay…my girl and my best friends."

"Right…well what you have to do is keep your damn mouth shut….that's all you have to do…if we even feel we are getting tipped off…you will come home to blood on your sheets and a knife in your grip ….do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir…"

"Good…why didn't you just join Evan's side…?"

"Because… I refuse to be part of whatever he is doing."

"Oh you mean making the town a better place?"

"Murdering innocent people isn't making it better."

"But are they really innocent…"

"….."

"And you are back to being mute…good…I'll see you next week with the tickets to get Maryse and you out of this town….that is ….if you keep your word for that long.

**-The Factory-**

"Where did Stephen even go?" Adam asked as he put his coat on the hook at work and walked over to the belt where Jay was working on assembling a doll.

"He kinda just up and ran out." Jay said without looking up.

"Oh….well look I'm sorry for yesterday it's just…."

"No it's cool...it's fine."

"Are you sure? You seem kinda ticked off."

"I'm fine...just...get to work."

"Are you okay?"

'Yes I said I'm fucking fine..."

"Okay then…." Adam said as he went and assembled a doll. Suddenly the belt was stopped and the boss…Mr. Rhodes appeared at the top of the stairs...

"Guys…I want you all to take the day off … I need a day to mourn….my son Cody…he'd dead." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Just go…Go." He said as he tried to go back out the door but his tears made him fall on the ground. Jay and Adam among a few others helped him back up. "Thank you guys…you have a nice day." He said walking down to his office. Adam and Jay went and got their jackets and ran out the factory.

"Cody died? He was just missing…I didn't think he'd be dead" Jay said shaking his head.

"I know…this…we need to get the fuck up out this town…we saved up that money…we need to move to the town over from here…and fast..."

"Isn't the drastic Adam."

"Rather be drastic then be dead the next day."

"Yeah I know but still."

"No buts…we have to go…and fast…" Adam said shaking his head. Another murder in a span of only a few days…this murderer is on the move and fast…Adam had no intention of sticking around and waiting to be the next victim.

**-Maryse's house-**

"I can't believe…that Cody has died" Candice said looking down at the floor. "This is my fault…I mean if I didn't lead him on like Maria said he wouldn't have gotten drunk and then got kidnapped then killed."

"You can't just blame yourself for all of that." JoMo said rubbing Candice's back.

"But it is my fault…"

"No it's not calm down." Maryse said going over to hug her friend. "But speaking of Maria…it's like she went missing and not even the cops cared."

"Well no one in town really liked Maria….." JoMo said biting his lower lip.

"Yeah no one liked Phil either and he still got a search…Maria…they just didn't care." Candice said looking down.

"Well she must be safe and they just aren't telling us then…." Maryse said but was interrupted by knocking on a door. It was Maria…and she was in nothing but a nightie. JoMo went to hug her but she pushed past him and just got a suitcase and started putting her stuff in it.

"What are you doing?" JoMo asked.

"We are over…I'm moving out." Maria said holding tears back.

"Where are you going?"

"To a better man." Was all she responded as she finished getting the last of her clothes and hair accessories. She didn't even acknowledge Maryse or Candice and just walked out of the house. No one even went after her, being that everyone was utterly shocked at what just transpired.

"What the fuck?" JoMo asked.

"She didn't even seem like herself…like she was thinking...her own thoughts…as if she was being controlled." Maryse said blinking to try and understand what happened.

"Something is definitely going on with her…."

"Yeah I know….at least she's not dead…."

"Yeah for now…I give her a week…she can't handle herself."

"We should have followed…just to see…"

"That wouldn't have been wise…we could put ourselves in danger that way."

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know okay I'm just scared for all of us." JoMo said breaking down.

"Calm down…we will get to the bottom of this…I'm sure." Maryse said hugging him. It was all she could say even though she was scared shitless by what seems to be going on in town at the moment.


End file.
